Mobile data communications can enable a wide variety of services. However, mobile data providers, such as cell phone providers, mobile virtual network operators (MVNO's), or mobile virtual network enablers (MVNE's), have processes—for example, provisioning processes—that are tailored for standard cell phone services. In particular, an equipment provider or another type of customer for mobile data communications may desire to provide equipment enabled to use mobile data communications. In order to test that the equipment is fully functional with a mobile data communications provider, the equipment provider in the current environment most likely will be required to completely activate the equipment (i.e. provision it) including establishing a service plan with customer billing. When the testing is complete, the service plan will likely be terminated, and the final customer will be required to reactivate the service plan with customer billing. It would be beneficial if the mobile data providers' processes—for example, provisioning—could be tailored for the needs of customers of mobile data communications.